


what you've been missing

by jnhao



Series: tumblr requests [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnhao/pseuds/jnhao
Summary: junhui is too damn handsome for his own good and longtime best friend minghao has had enough of it.alternatively, minghao gets jealous when a creep hits on junhui and junhui teases him about it later.





	what you've been missing

**Author's Note:**

> the requested prompt was: _"Hi I don’t know if you’re technically still accepting request but anywaaays!! A junhao au where they’re childhood friends that only realize they have feelings for eachother but are totally oblivious to the fact that the other feels the same!! A bit o’ angst but with a happy ending. Thank you~~!!! <3<3<3"_
> 
> hello! so again, i didn't follow the request _exactly,_ (like the part where they're realizing that they like each other) but! i did follow everything else...mostly. also, junhao are in the same year cause despite what minghao says, he’s actually very very smart. i might also have a part two planned for this au so stay tuned!
> 
> go easy on me, this is unbetaed and edited at like 3am
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://jnhao.tumblr.com/post/163763003704/what-youve-been-missing)

Junhui getting asked out is nothing new.

He's handsome, tall, smart, cute, funny, deep-voiced, beautiful, always hungry, flexible, and drop-dead gorgeous. Minghao isn't surprised in the slightest that people ask the elder out almost daily.

Minghao also isn't surprised that he's not asked out as often as Junhui is.

He isn't handsome, or tall, or smart, or cute, or funny, or deep-voiced, or beautiful, or always hungry or even drop-dead gorgeous as Junhui. All he has going for him is his baby face and flexibility. Which isn't much once he _really_ thinks about it.

Junhui would disagree though. As best friends, they're required to hype one another up, even though Junhui doesn't usually need it. He has enough adoring fans in their university alone that Minghao is very concerned about the size of the older man's ego.

However, Junhui is undeniably attractive. It's a fact that Minghao has always known. Ever since they were children Junhui had always been favored by the neighborhood aunties and the popular kids at their schools. A flock of people had always followed Junhui around. They were all eager to become close to the most handsome guy in school and maybe get a shot at dating him. Minghao considers himself lucky for being friends with the elder for so long.

It really was by chance that their mothers happened to be in the same book club and planned out playdates for them as toddlers. Still, even the one year difference in their ages hadn't stopped Junhui from pestering Minghao day in and day out.

He doesn't know when he fell for the older boy.

That took him completely by surprise.

Even so, Minghao doesn't say anything about his feelings for the elder. Junhui is pursued by admirers almost daily and Minghao doesn't want to become one of them. It's almost pathetic how someone will shove a gift into Junhui's arms and ask him out on a date, as if they're hoping to somehow _buy_ Junhui's interest, but Junhui merely shoves the gift back at them and declines.

Minghao used to keep a tally of how many people had failed to get to Junhui, but in their senior year when he'd marked off the two-hundredth person, Minghao stopped keeping score. Now he just tries his best to not act bothered when yet _another_ person decides they're going to be the one who wins Junhui over.

And now they're in that same predicament once again. Well, at least Junhui is.

But also Minghao as well since he doesn't like the way that Junhui's entire body is tensed as if he's ready to run. The boy in front of them doesn't look like he could harm either of them, he's shorter than Minghao is and he knows from experience that this boy is only a freshman.

The way Junhui is acting though, Minghao would probably think that the kid standing before them is a serial killer or something.

"Jun-hyung!" Minghao cringes inwardly at the honorific, still not used to the Korean language. "I bought you an Americano!"

The boy pushes the cup he clenched tightly in his hand into Junhui's and Minghao huffs out an irritated breath when he holds on much more longer than what is socially acceptable before letting go. Junhui keeps shooting him glances and Minghao should probably help him get away, but he already told the elder that his admirers are his own problem, not Minghao's.

"Hello, um. Haven't we done this enough already?" Junhui's voice shakes and Minghao doesn't like the sound of it all.

"Oh!" The boy says, eyes wide in adoration as he looks up at the taller man leaving Minghao to openly glower at him. "You remember me?"

Minghao jumps when Junhui grabs onto the sleeve of his shirt and nods, answering the freshman's question. "It'd be hard to forget someone who's asked me out three times every day this week."

And despite the fact that Minghao hates getting involved in these things, Junhui is being pestered by this kid and Minghao doesn't like that one bit. "Are you a stalker?"

The boy looks up at him, his eyes returning to their normal size as he does. "Who are you?"

Minghao feels his brow come together in irritation. The kid completely avoided his question just now and Junhui's holding onto his shirt as if his life depends on it. Not to mention that he's still holding that damned Americano to his chest.

"I think the better question is, who are _you_ and why do you keep bothering Junhui?"

The boy rolls his eyes and grinds his teeth while Minghao tries his hardest not to smack him upside the head and get Junhui the hell away from him. The kid before them is giving Minghao a weird vibe that he doesn't like one bit and Junhui is still clinging to Minghao like a scared child grasping around for its mother's hand.

"I'm not bothering Jun- _hyung,"_ (Minghao hates the way the kid emphasizes the honorific.) "I'm simply trying to persuade him to go out with me. Now, will you kindly leave us alone so we can plan out our date?"

Minghao is beyond angry at this point. He's certain that jealousy isn't what’s fueling him when he grabs Junhui's hand and intertwines their fingers before holding them up for the incredibly irritating freshman to see. Jealousy has nothing to do with the way that Minghao pulls Junhui a little closer and _glares_ at the freshman while brandishing their hands for everyone in the entire courtyard to see. He doesn't care what people may say, he just wants to kick this kid off his pedestal.

"My _boyfriend,_ Junnie, will not be going anywhere with a stalker like you. He'll be busy every night of this week, next week, the rest of the month, this entire year and for the rest of his life. Don't talk to my Junnie-gē and don't come near him ever again," Minghao says in a rush, face turning red by the second while the freshman before them shrinks into himself with every word spoken.

Later, Minghao will think that his outburst was a bit over-the-top and incredibly rude, but right now, he's only focused on getting Junhui as far away from the little creep as he can. Junhui lets him lead, hands still clasped together as they speed walk away with the Americano still in Junhui's other hand. Minghao lets his feet take them where they want to go and he doesn't realize until he's outside Junhui's apartment door that he was taking the elder home.

Junhui doesn't live far from campus, in fact, their university offers special programs to help the older students find close living quarters and Junhui had been one of the very few who'd been lucky enough to score a place in the nice apartment block right across from their main campus. So Minghao isn't all surprised that they got here so quickly, he's just surprised this is where they ended up. Regardless, he's still acutely aware of Junhui's hand in his and quickly releases his hold on the elder, cheeks pink and gnawing on his bottom lip.

The older man doesn't say anything once Minghao has relinquished his hold on him, he merely sways beside him, hands fumbling in his pockets for his key. When he pulls his key ring out though and wordlessly hands the Americano to Minghao, Minghao forces himself to look up at Junhui and meet his gaze.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Hao," Junhui murmurs, a grin spread wide across his lips as he pushes the key into the lock. "Americanos are my favorite."

Minghao laughs, holding the drink back out for Junhui to take once he's opened his door. "You're unbelievable, hyung."

But he's pulled up short when Junhui braces his arm on the door way, blocking Minghao's way in.

"Hyung?"

"What happened to 'my Junnie-gē', Minghao?" Junhui asks, brow quirked up in question and a wide smirk plastered across his face.

Minghao gulps and tries to give the elder a reassuring grin. "I just said that to make him leave you alone, hyung. You know that."

Junhui only shakes his head, disappointment clear on his face. "And here I thought you really meant it."

_"What?"_

"What? You don't like me?"

"Hyung, did you hit your head or something?" Minghao asks, peering up into the elder's face as he does.

Junhui meets his gaze, taking a sip of his americano before he speaks. "Why do you insist speaking in Korean when we're alone? Call me gēgē more, Hao. Makes me think of home."

Minghao frowns, forcing himself to speak in their native tongue when he opens his mouth again. "Junhui-gē. You're avoiding my question. Did you hit your head or something?"

"You're avoiding mine, Hao. I asked if you like me or not."

A pause.

"I do," Minghao murmurs, his ears and the back of his neck feeling warm.

"Hm. You know, Jihoon told me you did, but I didn't believe him," Junhui says, nodding thoughtfully after taking another sip of his drink.

"What? Why didn't you?"

Junhui merely shrugs, offering Minghao a weak smile. "I didn't think I was your type. I mean, if you did like me, wouldn't you pursue me like all the rest?"

Minghao feels his face screw up in distaste. He would never want to be like those people who throw gifts at Junhui just for the sake of buying the older man’s affection. He feels offended that Junhui would even _think_ about Minghao being like all the rest.

"You're joking, right? You really think I'm going to be like all those pathetic people who throw themselves at you and shower you with expensive things just so that I can ask you out? Is that really the kind of person you think I am?"

"No, not at all actually," Junhui says, an amused smile on his face as he holds his drink out to Minghao. "You're not like anyone I've ever met before. I guess that's why I like you too. Do you want some?"

Minghao automatically takes the Americano, but doesn't sip from the straw, too afraid that he'll end up spitting out its contents if Junhui really means what he just said.

"You...like...me?" Minghao is too surprised to do anything else but blink as he forms his question carefully, his thoughts completely scattered because who in a million years would have thought Junhui actually likes him back.

Junhui smiles, pushing Minghao's hair away from his forehead before he lets his palm curve against the side of the younger man's face. "Of course I do. You're the only person who's never hit on me and I appreciate that a lot."

"The only one?" Minghao feels his eyelashes flutter as he takes in this new information. "Even Jihoon-hyung?"

"Especially Jihoon," Junhui laughs.

"What does this mean for us now?" Minghao asks, watching as Junhui takes his Americano back and leans into his space, his hand trailing down Minghao's face, over his shoulder, and down his arm, until their fingers are intertwining once more.

Junhui's smile could very well light up the entire universe, Minghao doesn't doubt it. There's very little space between their bodies and their lips and he hopes that space disappears soon because Minghao can barely believe this is all real.

"Why don't you come in here and find out?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://jnhao.tumblr.com)


End file.
